1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with fitting a holding part onto an eyeglass lens to be worked on, for example trimmed, the holding part being adapted to adhere to the lens temporarily, by means of a sucker, for example, to enable the lens to be fitted to and locked in position on a machine for carrying out the work.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is more specifically concerned with a device used to fit a holding part onto an eyeglass lens and comprising a member adapted to receive removably the holding part to be fitted and carried by a carriage movable along a path on which the holding part comes into abutting contact with the eyeglass lens.
One problem to be solved in devices of this kind is the need to control the travel of the carriage accurately and reliably so that after contact with the eyeglass lens the load exerted on the lens is not likely to break it.
A general object of the present invention is a particularly simple and economical arrangement meeting this requirement.